1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a device and method for displaying a screen based on an event.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices in various types have been developed and provided in response to developments in electronic technology. Recently, sizes of the electronic devices are minimized and functions are more varied, thereby increasing a demand for the electronic devices.
In response to the varied functions provided from the electronic devices, various needs for a method of displaying contents and a method of a user interaction are growing. In such interactions between users and the electronic devices, a feedback is required to be provided for a user. The feedback may provide, for a user, information that relates to whether a predetermined task succeeds or fails when a user performs the task and information associated with a current or a future condition. The feedback may be provided in a form of a visual change and/or a sound effect for the user.